Mafias and Love
by The Amazing Wonder That Is Me
Summary: It's the 1930s Usagi is the son of a big mafia leader. Misaki an assassin for the rival of Usagi's family is given the job of killing Usagi, but will Misaki be able to do it or will a slow brewing love get in the way of his job?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction sorry if there's any mistakes I'm sorry for that. The inspiration for this story came from Baccano (very good anime made by the creators of Durarara). So this takes place in the 1930s, there's also a bit of OOC for Misaki and maybe Usagi depends on how the story turns out in the near future. I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Usami Akihiko the son of a big mafia leader. Known for the crimes he has committed, from robbing banks to killing big mafia leaders. Our goal is to get rid of him he has become a big threat, using his families money and power to get his way. We don't need him to intervene with our plans. You know what you have to do, kill Usami Akihiko." The man in front of me is my boss. The person who has helped me pay for my brothers medical bills. He gave me the job as an assassin. The man really does have a heart for those who work for and with him. As for outsiders he's ruthless and cold-hearted, one of the main reasons why nobody ever comes after him. He has people working for him here and there. One of the reasons why I respect the man. The man who goes by the name Vino Walken. "I understand you'll get the job done right Takashi Misaki."

"I will do everything I can to take down the threat Usami Akihiko." He is supposedly to be aboard The Grand Loco tomorrow after noon.

"Young lord please do be carful, you never know who's after you. After the stunt you pulled by killing the son of Avaro Marino." The poor butler ranting to his young master.

"Tanaka calm down the Marino family is a weak clan."

"But you never know Akih-"

"Like I said _they're nothing_" This time Akihiko was very frustrated he didn't want to hear it. Tanaka read the atmosphere and said no more. Akihiko decided to go and sit on a bench and smoke, blow off steam from what his butler was telling him. 'What if they do something.' Just the thought of that family trying to get back at him made him laugh, but angry was his butler really thinking that they could take _him _down? The mighty Akihiko.

Time was going slow. So he stayed on the bench and looked around, he saw a bunch of people dressed in black suits loading instrument cases. 'A band?' His curiosity was at an all time high. Then he noticed something a boy, he seemed to be a part of the band. The boy has forest green eyes and chocolate-brown hair.

Akihiko silently cooed over the boys beauty. Now he has on goal to make the boy his. Little did he know that boy is scheduled to kill him.

"ALL PASSENGERS ALL ABOARD THE GRAND LOCO!"

Akihiko Slowly getting up and boarding the train. Having high hopes to see where that mysterious boy went luck. Suddenly his friend Hiroki grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on lets _go_!" A very impatient Hiroki said while pulling at his friend's arm.

"Yeah let's go."

"By any chance where you looking for something? I saw you looking around this cart."

" .Lets just go." Hiroki knew something was up but didn't bother to ask, knowing his friend anything could get him angry.

"Hey Misaki is that Usami Akihiko? That guy with silver hair and violet eyes?" Misaki taking the picture his boss gave him of Akihiko out of his breast pocket of his jacket.

" Yeah that's him all right."

"Do we go now?"

"No not yet, just wait a little longer then we go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait a little longer? The guy we're after is right there, we got him!"

"Now we don't want this plan of ours to go way to quick Shin. We have to take our time, this is a long train ride anyway."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

'That Shin always in a rush, I don't understand why he likes to fight so much it's way too much of an effort to show how strong you are.' Misaki couldn't help but think that about his friend. To him strength wasn't the only way to show someone that you're strong he also thought strategy and skills were key points, but as much he wanted to tell his friend that he knew he wouldn't get through to him.

"Would you like another drink sir?" "Sir?" The bartender asking in a soft quiet voice that caught Misaki's attention the second time.

"Sorry you have a voice that is very quiet I didn't hear you. Yes, I would like another drink."

Misaki waited for about an hour and a half until all the guys that work Akihiko were at the bar. He knew there was one more guy with him, he just hoped that Akihiko didn't come to the bar with him. That would make everything harder.

"Hey do you want to come to the bar with me?" Hiroki wanted to go to the bar with every one else but didn't want to leave his friend behind.

"No, you can go on a head, I got a bottle of whisky with me." Akihiko knew there would be a lot of people at the bar and he didn't want to socialize with them.

"All right then, I"ll be back soon."

Akihiko just waved his hand motioning his friend to go. He got out his pack of cigarets, and proceeded to take long drags of smoke. By now he was lost in his thoughts about that boy he saw earlier. He was infatuated by him. He was all that he could think about, as hard as he would try to get him out of his mind he just couldn't.

'Who are you? What is your name?' The questions that ran through his head where building up. 'Will I see you again?' Just hoping to see him getting off the train would make him happy.

Misaki watching to door to the cart he was in hoping the last person would walk in, so that he put the plan into action. He himself was growing impatient for all this to happen. Just as he was about to give up and take matters into his own hands, the man he's been waiting for came in. Misaki nudged his friend telling him that it was time. They were going to high jack the train, and Misaki was going to find Akihiko. He started to wright a note to Shin.

'Don't kill kids or women. Just the guys in the gray suits.'

Shin nodded, with that Misaki left the cart moments before the high jacking happened.

All the men that were a part of the 'band' were getting ready for the high jacking. They had an advantage half the men in the gray suits were already half drunk. They weren't, they only had very few drinks, even though they were at the bar for a long time. Loading their guns under the bar top, getting their knives.

"All right men let get to work." Shin whispered in a low husky voice.

Hiroki just a bit tipsy hears clicking of a gun behind him. As much as he wanted to do something he couldn't, he just froze there. He looked around for help but some of the guys were already held up, and some had knifes pointed right at them. Hiroki finally realizing that these guy weren't actually a part of a band, that it was all an act.

'Is this how I'm going to die?' He couldn't help but think that.

Misaki quietly making his way over to Akihiko's cart, checking every single department in the large carts looking back forth making sure no one was fallowing. He just had one more cart to pass through and he was there, few steps from the door he would have made it. As he approached the door it opened, seems like his victim had come to him.

"It's you." As much as Akihiko couldn't believe it the person he was going to go and look for was headed his way. 'Wow he looks even better up close.'

'It's him. What does he mean by _it's you_? Does he _know_ about me? Either way he made my job a bit more easy.' Misaki showed no emotion just a blank face. He gave Akihiko a quick look.

"What do you mean 'it's you'?"

"Well, earlier today I saw you with a group of people, and I just can get you off my mind." Akihiko was trying to charm him. Since it took no effect on the stranger it disappointed him. That drove him to try even harder.

"Why would you be thinking of a complete stranger?"

"Why? Well, I can't help it, I think I fallen with a case of love at first sight."

"What?" Misaki couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

"That's right as soon as I laid my eyes on you I fell in love with you~" That time he was even closer to Misaki hoping he was off guard so he can steal a kiss. No chance he saw that the precious boy was alert.

"As flattering as that was, I hope you know that were both men." Misaki couldn't believe that _he_ was a threat.

"I see that." Akihiko wore a smirk on his face.

Misaki knew that the older man was interested in him, so he was going to use the older mans interest. 'I'll just get him to follow me.'

"Well, if you excuse me i've got to get through, I need to find someone." Misaki walked right past the man.

"If you don't mind, I can help you look for that person. I'm staying in that cart. Maybe after you find that person you could stay and talk to me."

"Sure I would like and appreciate that." 'Might as well trick him.' The two men headed towards the last cart together.


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh no everyone is held up, I don't have a chance this guy has a gun. There' s no one that can help me.' Hiroki just closed his eyes and tried to relax. While his eyes were closed he heard gun shots, and the sound of a body falling behind him.

"Are you alright?"

'What what just happened?' Hiroki opened his eyes to see the bartender close to him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. I didn't need _your_ help."

"I figured that you did you closed your eyes, almost like you gave up."

"I was thinking just to let you know." Hiroki was slightly blushing, everything the bartender was true. Hiroki didn't want to let a bartender know that he was afraid.

"Can I ask what your name is?" The bartender had such a soft and caring look in his eyes Hiroki couldn't look away.

"I'm not going to give my name away to some stranger."

"If I give you my name then will you tell me yours?"

"Fine, what's your name?"

"My name is Nowaki Kusama"

"My name is Hiroki Kamijou."

"Well it looks like the person you were looking for isn't here. Now you have to keep your word and stay and talk to me." Akihiko was beyond excited, now he gets one on one time with this guy.

"Yeah he's not here, well lets go and talk."

"This way."

'Ugh it smells like smoke in here.'

"Why don't you tell me your name?" Misaki wanted to know if this guy was one of those people who just gives their name away.

"Usami Akihiko, what is your name~?" 'Oh he's so cute, he looks to be about 23 he's 10 years younger than me. I hope he doesn't mind the age difference when we're together.'

"My name is Misaki." 'Not giving my last name up, I don't want him to know it, he's so weird.'

"Oh-, you're not going to tell me your last name? That isn't fair I told you mine, so you _have_ to tell me yours." Akihiko was leaning towards the boy almost laying on him. He desperately wanted to kiss him taste his lips, but he felt two hand push him away.

"Sorry but I have trust issues, I don't normally even give out my first name. So you should consider yourself special." 'Oh my god is this guy a homo?' Misaki was shocked that this guy was trying to put the moves on him.

"You don't know how happy that makes me. You telling me that I'm special, do you like me?"

"I don't like you the way that you maybe thinking, but you do interest me."


	4. Chapter 4

"So I do interest you, tell me what of me interests you?"

'Oh crap I'm going to have to come up with something on the spot.' Quickly Misaki was pondering in his thoughts. "Well, what caught my attention was your eyes, it's not every day I see someone with violet eyes." 'His eyes are an unusual color…' "Now you tell me what about me interests you?"

"Everything about you interests you, tell me is being in a band the only thing you do?"

"Yes, I don't much out of the ordinary i'm really simple. Tell me what do you do?" 'This small talk has to end! I'm getting tired of this, and I don't feel comfortable at all he keeps staring at me.'

"What I do isn't so ordinary." Akihiko gets up and pins Misaki against his set. "So if you come with me your life won't be so ordinary."

Misaki barely had any time to move away, Akihiko had his mouth close to his ear. Misaki had it with him. While the older man had his head buried into his neck, he took out a knife and stabbed him in his shoulder.

'What the hell?' Akihiko backs away from Misaki, he looks down at his shoulder to see that he's bleeding.

"W-why did you do this?"

"I was hired to kill you, I sort of feel bad for tricking you, but it's my job."

"You're not going to get away with this that easily." 'I don't know if I can bring my self to hurt him.' Akihiko rises up and tries to swing at Misaki, he only grazed his cheek.

Shin looked at the two men kneeling on the ground. 'So the bartender wants to play too eh, well he can play.' Shin walked towards Hiroki and grabbed him by the hair. "So big fella do you fancy this guy, because if you do you might have a hard time watching me kill him." Shin was toying with Nowaki.

"Let him go!" Now Nowaki was angry he loves the man, and never before has he wanted something so much. Nowaki charged towards Shin and punched him square in the face.

'Oh my god, he was so quick!' Hiroki felt big arms wrap around him.

"Did he hurt you?" Nowaki had such a worried look on him.

"I-I'm ok." ' The look on his face changed from anger, to worry.' Hiroki felt safe in the other mans arms, he almost didm't want him to let go. Before he knew it the man that tried to kill him got back up.


	5. Chapter 5

Shin angrier than ever that a bartender managed to knock him down. "All right this time I won't hold back."

An angry and worried Nowaki gets up as a sign of acceptance to Shin's challenge. He was extremely and angry that the man in front of him dared to lay his hand on Hiroki, but worried over Hiroki's safety. "Fine then I won't hold back either."

"Wait! Stop, please I don't know why but if you get hurt…I would feel awful to see you get hurt." Hiroki was grabbing at Nowaki's pant leg, blushing and looking at the ground.

"I'll be okay, all I care about is your safety." Nowaki gently creased Hiroki's cheek and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Why are you doing this?" Akihiko didn't want to hurt Misaki, but he didn't want to get hurt either.

"I already told I was hired to kill you." Misaki was watching Akihiko's every move he couldn't afford to lose sight of him.

"Tell me why you're trying to kill me."

"You're a threat to my boss. There's your reason."

Akihiko tried to pin Misaki down so that he would have a chance to take his weapons. He had no luck Misaki quickly moved out of his way. Akihiko frustrated but confused about what he was going to do.

'Why is he putting such little effort in this fight, I thought he was suppose to be good at fighting.' Misaki was starting to let his guard down.

Nowaki up and ready to fight he paid no attention to the other people fighting, all he wanted was to get Hiroki out of situation they were in. He started to swing at Shin.

'This bartender seems to be strong.' He swung his arm and punched Nowaki in the stomach.

Nowaki clutched his stomach for a second and charged at Shin. He pinned him down for enough time for him to punch him four times in the face.

'I should do something, I should be helping him too.' Hiroki was conflicted between wheather or not he should help.

Shin pushed Nowaki off of him and punched him in the nose causing his nose to bleed.

As soon as Hiroki saw Nowaki go down, he quietly made his way to the bar and got the biggest bottle he could find, and makes his way behind the man trying to hurt Nowaki, and smashed to bottle on the back of his head.

Nowaki surprised to see a bottle smash against his opponents head. He watched him go down and then he saw Hiroki run towards him.

"Are you stupid! What if you got killed, then what!?" Hiroki had a strong grip on Nowaki's shirt shaking him a bit. Nowaki was happy he saw that Hiroki was really concerned about him.

"Hiro san I'm okay."

"Wait what did you just call me?"

"Hiro san."

"Are you stupid! What kind of a name is Hiro san!" Hiroki let go of Nowaki, and got a handkerchief out so that Nowaki can clean his face.

"Listen Hiro san, there's a switch ahead so the train will be stopping. When is does we'll both jump out."

"How do you know that there's a switch ahead?"

"I work on this train, after a while I started to memorize the stops."

Akihiko started to notice that train was slowing down. He decided to take this opportunity to tear himself from Misaki.

'The trains slowing down.' Misaki saw that Akihiko was making his way to the exit.

'Shit he noticed.' Akihiko looked back and saw Misaki was after him. He finally made his way out and jumped off.

As soon as Misaki reached the exit the train was moving. When he was going to jump off his target was already far from his sight.

"Oh no he got away"

"Why did the person I fell in love have to be an assassin?" He started to walk, he saw to other people. It was his friend Hiroki and some other guy.

'I might as well look and see how Shin did.' Misaki made his way to the bar and was shocked to see that Shin of all people to be passed out on the ground. "Shin what the hell happened?"

"Huh? That stupid bartender and some other guy were here. Me and the bartender were fighting and then out of no where a big bottle hits me in the back of the head."

"Well, our boss isn't going to be happy when we report back to him."


	6. Chapter 6

"Who's this?" Akihiko was upset about tonights events, he didn't want a stranger tagging along with him.

"This is Nowaki Kusama, he saved me." Hiroki was kid if nervous he didn't know what to say to his friend.

"It's nice to meet you." Nowaki was trying to be polite.

"Oh, well don't cause too much trouble."

"You two failed me, so I'm going to have to push Usami's death back."

"Sir we apologize for letting you down." Misaki felt bad for failing his job, but in a strange way he was relived that Akihiko got away. He couldn't tell anyone that or he would get into trouble.

"It's alright this is the first time you messed up so I"ll forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Hey Akihiko where are you going? We just got to the hotel."

"Listen I'm going to go and talk to a friend, I need information on someone. Besides I think you should entertain your new friend." Akihiko got into a car a left to his destination.

"Welcome sir can I help you with something?" 'Oh my he's handsome.' The woman at the front desk was admiring Akihiko's looks.

"Yes, I"m here to see Isaka."

"Oh, can I get a name?"

"Usami Akihiko, he knows who I am."

Isaka Ryuichiro, he knew everything about everyone. Need information you go to him, but only few people knew that about him.

"Let me go tell him."

'God how long is she going to take. I need this information now!'

"You can go right on ahead."

"Thanks." Akihiko made his way down into Isaka's office.

"Hello Akihiko, what can I help you with today?"

"I need you to give me information on someone with the name Misaki."


	7. Chapter 7

"So Akihiko you want information on Misaki. You know this information isn't cheap."Isaka had a big smirk on his face. The man was some what of a greedy man, always charging a high price for his information.

"I'll pay you when you tell me what I want to know. "

"Okay so the person you want to know about is Misaki. Do you know his last name?"

"No, he didn't tell me his last name only his first."

"You're giving me _way _to little to work with Akihiko, do you know anything about him like who he works for and what he does?"

"He's an assassin that's all I know about him. Do you think you'll be able to get any information on him?" Akihiko was getting Impatient. 'He better give me information or else he's _not _getting paid.'

"Hmm this is a hard one let me check some files." Isaka got up and went to large cabinets full of files. It took him a while to get the files.

'I wonder if Isaka has my information in there?' Akihiko was watching Isaka make his way to his desk.

"Okay! Here are a few files I have with the name Misaki in them." Isaka threw down a huge stack of files on the desk. "So which one do you want to look through first? Misaki Ito, Misaki Sato, Misaki Inoue?"

"I don't know where to start, but how will I know which one is the _right_ one?"

"Each file has at least one picture in them, so we're bound to get right."

After a few hours of looking through almost all of the files Akihiko finally got the one file he was looking for. He was ecstatic he started to look in the file.

"Takashi Misaki" Akihiko whispered the name. "This one is the one. What do you know about Takashi Misaki?"

"Ahh Takashi Misaki, he is an assassin I don't know who he works for. But I do know that he is a thief."

"A thief?"

"Yep, he sweet talks women then woos them."

"How in the hell does that make him a thief?" Akihiko was confused. 'Maybe Isaka isn't that good with information.'

"After wooing the woman he would wait until she falls asleep and then he goes and steals money, jewelry, anything that's expensive. The interesting thing about him is that when they go to bust him they can never find the things he stole, so they can't arrest him because they don't have any evidence. Other than that he's kind of a mystery." Isaka was interested in Misaki not the way Akihiko was, but because he was a mystery.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"My guess would be down town. I suppose he works for the mafia since he's an assassin."

"Well, Misaki it looks like we won't get our pay this time. But hey it's a good thing we took all money from the guys we were after. They had quite a lot of money on them." Shin was happy mainly because their boss didn't punish them.

"Yeah at least we got something out of that." Misaki had a small smile on his face due to all the luck they had, but he had thoughts wondering in the back of his head. 'I wonder when Vino is going to try to kill Usami again. Will I be sent or will he send someone else?'

"Hey lets go out for drinks as a celebration for not getting into so much trouble and getting easy money."

"I'm all for celebrating today, it's also an excuse to get drunk."

"Alright! Lets get drunk!"


	8. Authors Note

I'm so sorry about when switching the scene parts I do put space in-between but my edits won't go through for some odd reason, and i'm trying to fix that. Again I apologize for the confusing parts. And I'll won't update as much due to the fact that I'm starting school again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, the information is going to cost 20 dollars (about 275.00 dollars back then)."

"Fine i'll pay you, but would you happen to know where he is?" Akihiko was on a mission to find Misaki.

"I don't know exactly where, but if you ask the right people you'll be able to find him." Isaka was paying no attention to Akihiko he was to busy counting the money he got.

'Well, he's not looking so i'll just take this picture of Misaki with me.' Akihiko slipped the picture into his pocket.

"It was great doing business with you."

"You to." Akihiko walked out the door and waited for a cab to pass by. 'Now all I need to do is just go down town and find him, 'ask the right people' who _are_ the right people? I'll just ask the major people if they've seen him.'

* * *

_Miyagi's Tailoring_. A company owned by a guy named Yoh Miyagi he tailors a lot suits for people in the mafia so he's good with everyone even with the guys with highest names in the mafia.

"Welcome to Miyagi's Tailoring, what may we help you with today?" Miyagi was at the counter some-what specious of the man that walked in.

"Yes, do you know who he is?" Akihiko took the picture of Misaki out of his pocket and handed it to Miyagi.

"He has been in here but I don't know him too well, but maybe my assistant can help, Shinobu come here for a second."

"What is it?" A young boy comes from the back of store sounding irritated.

"You know him?"

Shinobu takes the picture and studies it for while. "I know who he is but I don't know him too well, why?" Shinobu knew Misaki because he would fix his suits for him.

"I'm looking for him any chance you know where he is right now?" Akihiko took the picture back from the young tailors hand. He didn't want them to ruin the only picture of Misaki he had.

"Well…not to long ago I ran into him he said he was going to Frankie's bar."

"What he went to a bar isn't he aware about the law?" Miyagi was surprised that the kid would have the nerve to go out and drink especially when there's a law against alcohol.

"Where is this bar?" Akihiko has heard of Frankie's but he didn't know where exactly the bar was, Akihiko was staring at Miyagi wanting more answers.

"It's an underground bar. If you have a high status then you'll get in for sure." Miyagi was know for having good relationships with different mafia leaders. As for the man in front of him he wasn't so sure about him. 'I wonder if he'll make it in or not, that does remind me I haven't asked his name yet.'

"Underground? Can you tell me where it is?" 'If its underground then they must have a lot of alcohol there. They probably don't even have a license for the liquor they got.'

"Its close to the abandon factory. You'll see a stair way in the alley on the right of the building."

"Ah, thank you for the information." Akihiko was about to walk away when suddenly the older man out of no where stopped him. 'What does he want money?'

"Wait before you leave can you tell me your name?" 'Let's see if this guy has a high status.'

"Usami Akihiko"

"Oh, you're from the Usami family." 'He's the son of the Usami leader, he's basically notorious for the crimes he's committed and for the power his family has.' Miyagi was nervous he didn't know that he was an Usami.

"Anything else?" Akihiko was getting frustrated with all the talking and time this guy was taking.

"No nothing else."

"Then i'll take my leave."

* * *

"Bartender! Another drink!" Misaki was intoxicated along with Shin hanging on him.

"Get me something stronger. A real drink." Shin didn't even know where he was looking but the bartender got the two men their drinks. "Hey Misaki lets go get our selfs some women, there's some here today." Shin was looking ahead.

"Hey those aren't women those are men Shin. Hell you're drunker than I'am." 'Although a lot of the people here are starting to look a lot like women now.' Misaki was starting to wobble over mainly because Shin was hanging on him.

* * *

'This is it the bar where he's at.' Akihiko walked down and knocked on the big door. A small opening was made and a man looked at Akihiko.

"What your name?" The man sounded like a big guy with a really deep voice.

"Usami Akihiko."

"You're from the Usami family, come in."

Akihiko walked in and saw a lot of people he knew there play poker and drinking, he started to look for Misaki. 'There's a lot of familiar people here but not who i'm looking for.' Akihiko scanned the room carefully and he found his love. 'There you are! But what the hell is that guy doing clinging onto Misaki like that. I don't think so.' Akihiko walked over to the two men and grabbed Shin by the back of his jacket and moved him to another part of the bar.

"Hey, hey who are you?" Shin couldn't see Akihiko's face to well due to how drunk he was.

"Nobody." Akihiko looked man at the with menacing eyes.

"Hello 'Nobody!'" Almost sounded like Shin was mocking Akihiko, but Akihiko ignored him.

Akihiko made his way back to where Misaki was sitting. "Misaki remember me?" Akihiko stood in front of Misaki holding his shoulder so that he wouldn't fall over.

"Yeah I-I remember _you_, you're Usagi Akihiko" Misaki was poking Akihiko in the chest. "I was supposed to kill you, but th-then you _jumped_ off the damn train!" Misaki's face fell onto Akihiko's chest.

"Misaki, do you want to go some where and rest?"

"Yeah I would like to go some where." Misaki was holding on to Akihiko. "Where are we going Usaagii?"

"To a hotel." Akihiko had a giant smirk on his face. 'Usagi? Does he mean Usami? That can be the name he calls me by for now on Usagi. First thing i'll try to do is sober him up.'

* * *

**So that was the only way I could make line breaks by putting lines in-between scenes. Hope that helped. ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

"Are we there yet?" Misaki asked Akihiko while Akihiko had his arm around his waist.

"Almost there, it's the last room in the hall." Akihiko was happy to have the person he loves share a room with him for the night. After a few minutes they reached his room, he lead Misaki to his bed. "Wait here, don't go anywhere."

"O-okay I'll stay right here."

Akihiko went to the phone in another little room and called for room service. "Yes, hello I would like to order some food and dessert up to my room." Akihiko was ordering food while Misaki was in the other room. Misaki started to undo the sheets on the big bed and hid in them. Soon he got rapped up in the sheets and rolled onto the floor. Akihiko heard a loud thump and ended the phone call. 'What happened? He fell, I better make sure that he doesn't fall asleep.' "Hey Misaki, are you awake?" Akihiko shook Misaki lightly.

"Hmm I'm fine, I am okay." Misaki unwrapped him self from the sheets and stood up. "What are we doing here?"

'He's not as drunk as he was half an hour ago. Good thing I got rid of all the sharp things he had on him. I don't want him to be completely sober.' "We're just two friends at a hotel."

"Oh that's nice, but no friends of mine have taken me to a hotel." Misaki was still half clueless, but sort of aware.

"That's because I'm a _special_ friend, and _special_ friends do things normal friends don't do." Before either one of them could say something else they heard knocking. Akihiko went to answer the door. A waiter came in with a cart with food on it. "Thank you." Akihiko led the man out and gave him a tip.

"Why did you get so much?" 'That's a lot of food.' What Misaki thought was a lot wasn't actually much it was just that he was seeing two of everything.

"It's not much, lets eat." Akihiko sat right next to Misaki, Misaki didn't have much of an appetite.

"Hey you you're sitting_ way _to close." Misaki gave Akihiko a light push.

"I know." Akihiko put his arms around Misaki and held him closer, he brought misaki closer to him, basically having Misaki sit on his lap. They both gazed at each other. "I love you." Akihiko whispered those three words in Misaki's ear.

"…What?" Misaki didn't understand what the man said.

"I-Love-You." Akihiko said the words clearly so he could understand him. Slowly he brought his lips closer to Misakis. As soon as their lips met Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck deepening their kiss. Akihiko turned so that he would be on top of Misaki. He ran his hands on Misaki's upper body and started to undo his three piece suit. He earned small moans from Misaki. Misaki still had his arms wrapped around Akihiko's neck, then he trailed his hand down Akihiko's spine. Akihiko couldn't hold back anymore and started to undress him self and started to take things at a faster pace.

* * *

"Hiro san Hiro san!" Nowaki called out to the man.

"What do you want?" Hiroki walked out of the bathroom.

"Lets go eat in that restaurant that's in the hotel." 'It'll be like a date with Hiro san. Our first date!' Nowaki had a big smile on his face. Hiroki looked at him.

'I can't just say no, he's really happy about _eating_.' "Fine, but you can't go in your bartenders uniform."

"But I don't have anything else to wear."

"Don't worry I'll take you to get a new suit."

"No, it's okay Hiro san." 'I don't want him to buy me a suit he's already paying for dinner.' "Besides there's no suit places open this late."

"I know a few places. Now get ready to get going." Hiroki walked back into bathroom.

Nowaki went and got his shoes on he leaned against the wall. Nowaki heard nosies through the wall. 'Huh? What's going on in the other room?' Nowaki pressed his ear against the wall, he heard moaning and the creaks of a bed. Hiroki was mid way out of the bathroom before he heard a gasp.

"What's wrong? Why is your face red?"

"Well, the people in the next room are doing _it_." Nowaki was embarrassed.

"And you were listening! You pervert!"

"I didn't mean to! I was putting on my shoes and then I heard noises, so I got curious."

'I don't what to do right now. I have _never_ been in this kind of situation.' Hiroki just stood there.

"You know, they shouldn't be the only ones having fun." ' Nowaki walked towards Hiroki. Hiroki grabbed on of the pillows on the bed and hit Nowaki with it.

"No! Now lets go you perverted idiot!" 'Who the hell am I sharing a room with?' The two men walked out of their room heading to their 'Date'.


	11. Chapter 11

** Next Morning For Misaki and Akihiko**

'What the hell, my head is killing me.' Misaki woke up because the sun of the hitting his eyes. 'Where am I?' Misaki sat up. "Did I meet someone, a woman?" Misaki could only see a figure under the thick sheets.

"Yes, you met someone alright." Akihiko said playfully, he slowly got up and wrapped his arms around Misakis shoulders. "Forget women, I'm way more passionate than women. And they have unnecessary fat on them."

"What the hell?" Misaki froze. 'No way no way in hell this happened.' "What am I doing here, what are you doing here, why are we at a hotel?" Misaki didn't dare look at Akihiko.

"You were drunk and I found you, so then I took you a hotel. To tell the truth you didn't reject me when I kissed you, actually you were quite flirtatious. Especially during the-"

"No, no more I'll just get going right now." 'I don't want to hear any more. This can't be true.' Misaki turned to the side of the bed and reached down for his clothing. He noticed that he was a little sore. 'It is true…I slept with him.' He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him down. "What, wait what are you doing!?"

"Do you really think I'm letting you leave?" Akihiko pressed his face against Misaki's neck. "Even if you try to leave, I've got this hotel surrounded with people who work for me, and they all know what you look like. So there's no getting out." Akihiko wore an evil smirk. 'You're not getting away from me my little flower.'

"You really think I'm going to stay here?" Misaki pushed Akihiko away from him. "I'll find a way out of here."

"Don't get your hopes up Misaki, because from now on you're mine." Akihiko look the younger boy dead in the eye. "I love you."

Misaki lightly blushed he looked away from Akihiko, 'I love you. What the hell is this guy talking about?' "I can't stay, I've got places to go. So you _have_ to let me leave." Misaki had a felling that wasn't going to convince the man. 'There's going to be a catch if he lets me leave.' Misaki was trying to think what the catch was but he knew that the man in front of him wasn't ordinary.

"Where are you going?" Akihiko reached for his cigarets.

"That's none of your business."

"I believe it is, since we're in love."

"L-Love! Who said I was in love with you?!" Misaki was frustrated with him. 'This man acts like a child! How could anyone love him?'

"Now tell me what's so important that you have to leave my side?"

"I have a job to do nothing else." Misaki said bluntly. 'Doesn't he give up?'

"Fine tell me where you live."

"No, what makes you think I'm going to tell you that?" 'I never really tell people where I live he's no acceptation.' Misaki was getting dressed so that he can leave.

"Then how will I find you?" 'Does he really think he'll lose me that quickly?' "But before you leave I just want one last thing from you." Akihiko leaned towards Misaki and gave him a kiss. Misaki pushed away. "Don't be shy, if you ask me to kiss, hug, or do anything else to you I'll gladly do it."

"You old pervert! I'm leaving." Misaki walked away, and out the door. As he walked out he remember that there was people watching out for him so he lowered the hat he had on and moved his hair around. 'Why do I fell bad for not telling him that I was going to see somebody tonight?' Misaki walked pasted the watch men and left the hotel with a hint of guilt on his mind.

* * *

** Nowaki and Hiroki's Date Night (same day as the last chapter) **

"Hiro san are you sure you don't mind paying for this?" Nowaki felt bad that the Hiroki had to pay for everything.

"No, besides you saved and protected me on the train so I want to pay you back." Hiroki didn't mind paying for Nowaki, he was quite found of him.

"You don't have to pay me back, I protected you because I love you." Nowaki noticed Hiroki tense up. 'Hehehe, he is a little up tight about these kinds of things so I wouldn't be surprised if he got a little embarrassed.' Nowaki gave Hiroki a smile.

"Let's go back to the hotel, our table must be ready by now." Hiroki led Nowaki out into a cab. "Tell me do you do anything else?" 'I don't know much about this guy, all I know is that he _loves_ me.' Hiroki was curious about him.

"Well, I work on the train, and I work at a small store."

"Why do you have two jobs?" Hiroki's first thought about Nowaki having two jobs had something to do with him having to pay a mafia leader back.

"I want to be a doctor. I've always liked helping people, especially children." Nowaki gave a gentle smile. The thought of helping others in need made him happy.

"A doctor. Well that's better than what I do." Hiroki felt some relief, but had a crazy thought about what Nowaki said. 'He likes helping others in need. So what if he just helped me just because he likes helping others, not because he loves me?' Hiroki didn't like the thought that came to him.

"Hiro san what do you do?" Nowaki was excited to now more about the one he loves.

* * *

** Hours Later for Misaki and Akihiko (night time)**

"Misaki you're here, I've been waiting for you." The young woman wrapped her arms around Misaki's neck.

"I'm sorry if kept you waiting." Misaki gave her a light kiss.

"It's okay as long as you can make up for later tonight." She was trying to seduce Misaki.

"It's a promise then." Misaki was following along with her seduction, he was almost forgetting Akihiko.

"Akihiko sama what are we doing here, who is that?" One of Akihiko's workers tagged along with him, he was really nervous about the whole thing. He doesn't do this kind of thing very often. He was only a servant at the Usami home.

"We're just watching him. I want to know what's he doing, and who he's with." Akihiko was trying to who the woman who was all over _his_ Misaki was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Akihiko following Misaki**

"Sir what do you care if that stranger is with that woman?" Akihikos butler asked.

"I care because he's my lover. We're in love, that's why." Akihiko was angry he was ready to go towards Misaki and the woman and push her out of the way, and put himself in her place. He just wanted to see who this woman was.

"Should we get going?" The woman was playfully tugging at Misaki's arm, hinting that she wants get things started.

"Yeah lets go." Misaki had a weird feeling that he was being watched.

As it got darker lights started to turn on. Akihiko took the opportunity to try and get closer to Misaki. A light shined on Misaki and the mystery woman.

"What the hell Kaoruko, she's with him!" Akihiko was furious. 'Why would he go out with _her_?' "Misaki!" Akihiko called out loudly to Misaki.

"What?" Misaki turned around to see Akihiko coming towards him."What the hell?" Misaki was dumbfounded. 'How did he find me?'

"Kaoruko go home." His voice sounded very stern and irritated.

"But I don't want to."

"Now." Akihiko became fierce.

"F-fine." Kaoruko was scared but she listened him. But before she left she gave Misaki a quick kiss before leaving.

Akihiko was growing impatient and was angry. He wouldn't hesitate to punish her but she left in hurry. "Come on." He grabbed Misaki by the arm and pushed him in a car.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?!" 'What's up with this guy?' "You two know each other?" 'Is that his girlfriend?'

"Yeah she's my cousin." Akihiko was angry.

"Oh, then why do you care if I'm with her?" Misaki obviously hasn't caught on.

"It matters to me because you're _my_ lover. We're in love, the only on you should be with is _me_ not her or another person."

"Who the hell said we were lovers." Misaki was irritated by the accusation.

"Me, I fell in love with when I first saw you."

"I never agreed to be your lover." Misaki turned away from Akihiko.

"Admit it you have some feelings for me, no matter how much you try to deny it you have feelings for me." Akihiko cups Misakis cheek and leans in for a kiss. He just wants to feel Misaki soft lips against his.

"Stop." Misaki pushes Akihiko away. 'Why is he pushing himself on me?'

"No, I refuse to let you push me away any longer." This time he didn't waist any time and crashed his lips against Misakis. He licked Misaki's lower lip asking permission to enter his mouth. Misaki allowed Akihiko's tongue enter, Akihiko got a few moans out of Misaki before he pushed him away.

'Shit.' Misaki turned away from the older man, he had a light shade of pink on his cheeks. 'I can't believe that just happened.' He was more frustrated than angry. "W-where are even going?"

"To my house." 'I want him to realize that he loves me.' Akihiko didn't care about anything else. "I'm not going to end up like all those other people you fool. They might not fight for your love but I will. I'm going to have a spot in your heart just like how you have one in mine."

* * *

**Nowaki and Hiroki's date**

'What do I do, will he still feel the same about me if I tell him?' Hiroki felt very hesitant and afraid. "I work with mafia."

"The mafia?" It was silent between the two. Nowaki never met anyone in that kind of lifestyle.

"Listen I understand if you don't want to associate yourself with me anymore." 'Who could blame him, I wouldn't want to be caught into this.' He felt nervous about what Nowaki was going to say.

"No, I still want to be around you. I only want to be with you, it doesn't mater to me what you do you'll always be the person I love." Nowaki reached for Hiroki's hand.

"Really?" Hiroki was a little red from what was said to him. 'Finally I can be the one loved instead of loving.'

"Hiro san when we're done lets go straight to our room."


	13. Chapter 13

'He's going to fight for my love?' Misaki had a light blush on his cheeks. 'He just doesn't know when to quit.' "_Fight_ for my love?"

"Yes, and you will realize that you're starting to have feelings for me. You can try to say you don't but you do." Akihiko looked straight ahead to his home. "Thank you." He got out of the car, dragging Misaki by the arm behind him.

"Hey wait I can't be seen here." 'Is he fucking stupid. They'll know that I'm not a part of their group.'

"It doesn't matter they won't question me, they know better. I'll protect you Misaki." He took hold of the younger mans hand and lead the way, to his room. Shortly after entering Akihiko cornered Misaki. Leaning in for a kiss.

"Whoa what are you doing?"

"Leaning in for a kiss."

"What makes you think that's ok? I don't even know you." Misaki lightly pushed Akihiko away. "Will you let me leave now?"

"No, If you want to know me then I'll tell you what ever you want to know." He sat down, then gesturing Misaki to do the same.

"You're really trusting me. What if I ask you something that my boss wants to know and I report back to him, are you willing to take that risk?" 'I hope he's messing with me. I don't want him to just tell anyone anything he could get into serious danger for that.' Misaki just looked into the older mans in the eyes.

"Yes, if it means I'll have a chance with you then I will take any risk there is." Akihiko lit a cigaret and took a short drag. "Ask me anything."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I already told that. When I first saw you I fell in love with you. We're meant to be."

"Why, aren't you upset about me trying to kill you?" He was a little curious about Akihiko.

"No, I could never be angry with you. Even if you were to kill me." Akihiko slowly got up and walked over to Misaki. He cupped Misakis chin and kissed him.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the chapter being short I have writes block but this came up and I liked so I decided to write this before I** **forgot about it.**


	14. Chapter 14

At first Misaki was getting into the kiss, but then he snapped back into reality. 'No, I have to stop.' He lightly pushed Akihiko away from him. "No, stop you can't do this."

"You're such a teas first you act like you're really enjoying the kiss then you push me away, now how is that fair? Also why can't I do this?" He inched closer as he was talking.

"Because, you just can't, we can't even be seen associating together. It would be best if I just leave right now." Misaki was feeling really flustered on the inside, but he didn't show it on the out side. He wanted to leave but the older man was completely blocking him. 'He's so annoying. Move!' He shot him a look telling him to move but he still wouldn't budge.

"That's not even a good reason, and I don't care if we're seen together. All that matters to me is that we are together." He grabbed Misaki be the arm and threw him down to the floor. He immediately started to give him kisses on his neck. He bit at Misakis neck leaving bit marks and love marks. He noticed that Misaki wasn't fighting back this time, he was just going with it. 'I want this moment to never end.' He placed a kiss on Misakis forehead and started to take his jacket and shirt off. As he was making his way down to Misakis chest the door opened.

* * *

**Back to Nowaki and Hiro!**

"Why are you in such a hurry to get back to our room?" Hiro was being pulled by the arm basically running to his room.

"I wan't spend more time with you alone, even though we've only known each other for a couple of days what I really want is to deepen our relationship, in more of an intimate way romantically." He had such a soft look in his eyes, he truly meant what he was saying. He's fallen in love.

"You want to deepen the relationship?" Hiro looked into Nowaki's eyes, they're so comforting, soft, and genuine. Nowaki's eyes melted Hiro's heart, with all that being said to him he wanted to cry and throw himself into the bigger mans arms and say yes, yes of course. "Alright if that's what you want then we can deepen our relationship." He opened the door to the room, Immediately getting kissed by Nowaki. Such a passionate and strong kiss, Hiro responded to him and kissed back.

'I love you.' Ran through both their minds. Nowaki was ready to say those three words to Hiro, but he didn't want to brake the kiss yet. He ran his hand through Hiro's hair. He pressed his tung on Hiros lips asking to be let in. As soon he got access he dominated Hiros tung. They fell onto the big bed and started to undress each other, the sound of muffled moans and groans filled the room along side with the ruffles of the sheets and their clothing falling to the floor.

* * *

**Akihiko and Misaki**

They stopped everything they were doing. A tall man walked in, he has brown hair and glasses. "Who's this?"

"None of your business." Akihiko basically spit the words out.

'Is this his boyfriend?' Misaki has been caught having sex with a girls that already are in a relationship. In his defense they never tell him about their relationships, but in the end he robs the person so he gets his revenge. "I'm Misaki." He got up and put his shirt and jacket back on. "I just here for certain reasons."

"And what reasons are those?"

"For pleasure, but I see that I should leave now I don't want to know anything."

"A prossitute is that what you are?" The man was going hard on the questions.

"No, more like a one night thing between acquaintances."

"Well, you don't have to leave, but you can step out into a different room. I need to talk with my brother."


	15. Chapter 15

"You do know who he is right?" Haruhiko was upset that his younger brother was with someone from one of their biggest rivles.

"Yes,do you know who he is?" Akihiko was a little worried about how his brother knew Misaki.

"I heard some information about him, I know who he works for."

'Isaka, I'm going to kill him.' "How do you know about him." He was angry because his brother got information on Misaki.

"Isaka told me about him, and that you would be with him at some point. I'm just telling you that, you're bringing the enemy into our territory." He started to walk out of the room, Akihiko followed behind him to make sure that he wouldn't try anything with Misaki.

Akihiko stopped one of the maids. "Have you seen a brunet with green eyes around here?"

"Yes, I him saw get escorted the to room down the hall." She pointed to the last room on the left.

"Thank you." He quickly went to the room to find Misaki on the other side of the door. "Were you going to try and leave me like that?" Akihiko desperately wanted to pick things up where they left off.

"I have to leave, I'll see you around." He started to walk past the older man before he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"I want you to know that I love you, and the reason I don't want you leave is because I'm afraid that I'll never see you again. I don't know where to look for you or who to ask where you are." Akihiko buried his face into Misaki's neck, grazing his lips on his neck. "You're a real mystery Takahashi Misaki."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, he was silent he never really fell in love with anyone. "I won't stay here, but I will keep contact with you." In Misaki's own way that was him saying that he did care about Akihiko. He never really kept contact with anyone unless they were from work. So it was a big thing to say.

"No, first you tell me where I can meet you tomorrow afternoon, then I'll let you leave." He held the younger male as tight as a child clinging onto his mothers dress, he was afraid that Misaki would walk out of his life forever. He never loved a person more than Misaki, usually he would dump them as soon as he got bored with them. Now this was different he didn't want his younger love to dump him, he will do anything to be with him.

"All right meet me at the same train station we first met, then well will leave the station." He knew that nobody that he knew would be there.

"Oh so you want to go on a getaway with me~?" Akihiko saw it as a romantic date.


	16. Authors Note 2

**Okay, so I have two versions of the next chapter. One is very detailed on the intimacy between Misaki and Usagi. (I might have to change this story to M because of the chapter) Then the other one isn't to detailed just detailed on the kisses and their feelings.**

**I **_really_** want to hear your opinions. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So this is the first time I've written a lemon, but if isn't too good then I'll just post the other chapter as an alternative. Overall I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Hey! Misaki where have you been for these past few days?" Shin walked towards his friend, hoping to hear what he has been doing.

"Nothing big just doing personal errands ." Misaki hoped that Shin wouldn't see right through him.

"What about that date you went on with that pretty little number?" He had a smirk on his face, he was also nudging Misaki.

"It got cut short, I wasn't interested." 'No, I went to our biggest rivals house.' He didn't say it out loud, but the thought came to him.

"It happens, anyways our boss wants to tell you about what we're going to do about that Usami guy."

"When?" Miskis heart stopped for a few moments, he completely forgot about the assassination on Akihiko, he wanted to stop them but he would have to explain, or make up an excuse.

"Well, we can go now while it's still early."

"Yeah, lets go now."

* * *

"Hey, Misaki my boy come in so that I can tell you what's going on." The tall man, with dark red hair, wine colored eyes, and light skin invited Misaki into his office. He was Vino, the boss. "I want to tell you about our plans. Tomorrow night we're going to take care of Usami Akihiko." He seemed excited about the thought.

"Tomorrow night, who's going to do the job?" He knew it wasn't going to be him, but he wanted to know who it was.

"Rin, he might be new but this is the test for him, if he gets the job done then he will be a new member to our family, but if he messes the whole thing up then _he's_ going to be taken care of."

Misaki was afraid for the both of the men. "I see well hope luck is on our side this time." He soon left the office without saying another word to his boss.

* * *

**The Train Station**

Misaki shows up to the satiation, and as expected he was there, sitting on a bench smoking and waiting for him to show up. he walks over and sit next to him. "Have you been waiting long?"

''No, I got here a few minutes ago, I'm glad you actually came." He inched closer Misaki.

"Well, of course I came, I gave you my word." Misaki wasn't surprised that he thought that,_ he _wouldn't even trust himself. "Do you want to go somewhere else, it's a little cold out here."

"I bought train tickets, you told me that wanted to meet here so I assumed that you wanted to ride the train."

"What? I only told you that I wanted to meet here, not I want to _ride _on the train." Misaki couldn't believe how he misinterpreted it all.

"Well, I don't want to waist these tickets so lets just ride the train." He grabbed Misakis hand.

"Your hands are really cold, how long have you really been here?" Misaki grabbed his hand to warm it up.

"Like I said not long, my hands are always cold." They headed towards the train. They got to their cart.

"Uh, I have to tell you something. Tomorrow night Vino is going to send someone to kill you."

"Really."

"Yes, I suggest you not be here during that time."

"You do love me." He locked the cart door and he gave Misaki a kiss.

Misaki didn't hesitate he wanted to be kissed, he wrapped his arms around Akihikos neck. Soon he felt a hand the back of his head, and the other going up his shirt. It was freezing cold. "Ah, your hand is freezing." He hated to break the kiss, but his hands were unbelievably cold.

"Warm them up with your body heat." He went back to what he was doing. He started to press his body against Misakis, he started to pinch Misakis nipple, quiet and low moans and groans started to be heard.

Misaki started to unbutton Akihkios shirt, it didn't take long before they were both naked. Akihiko trailed his tongue down Misakis waist to his erected member, he slowly started to stroke it then he stroked it faster. Misakis hips would rise due to the sensation. "You want to have sex just as badly as I do." He put a few of his fingers into the brunettes mouth and told him to suck. He listened and sucked. As soon as the older male thought it was enough he inserted one finger into Misakis entrance and added the second finger, slowly pumping them in and out. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just go ahead."

Akihiko was really turned on by the sight he was seeing now, Misaki on all fours with lust filled eyes, he entered his hard member into Misakis entrance. Slowly thrusted in and out.

"You're so tight, feels amazing." His slow movements made Misaki go crazy.

"Go f-faster." Misaki felt slight pain but the pleasure over came his body wanting more, wanting Akihiko to go faster, wanting him to thrust into him harder. His butt pressed against Akihikos waist, moving in rhythm with him. "Usami san" He said the name between moans.

"Call me Usagi." He whispered the name into the young brunettes ear.

"Usagi, I'm going to cum." A small puddle formed onto the seat, soon after Akihiko came. He had a strong release, causing both of them to arch their backs and let out loud moans.

* * *

**After all that to dinning cart.**

After a really long time they decided to eat. They were the only ones in the cart, mainly because the time to eat passed a while ago.

"What are you going to do about your assassination?" Misaki was waiting for his food to come, he also didn't want to just ignore the situation.

"Well, since you've told me about the plan, I've been thinking that we run away together to England." He has been thinking about it, even before Misaki told him about the assassination that's supposed to happen.

"Runaway?" He didn't understand what Akihiko meant by that. Misaki wasn't really afraid of Vino not enough for him to runaway if he were to find out about the both of them.

"Runaway from our lifestyles, start over again."

"Starting over does sound good."


End file.
